Lenalee's PrinceCHARMING!
by Dark'serenade'princess
Summary: Hai! So yeah.. I've done this silly thing, because of a simple reason… "I'm trapped forever in this other story" and of course I'm not in the mood for the other story of mine… hahahaha… this is a story.. basically for 0% confidence girl… just be yourself guys.. and I'm sure… the right person will see you as, the prettiest girl in the world… Enjoy ;
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Lenalee's Prince… Charming!**

**Author: Dark'serenade'princess**

**ME: Hai! So yeah.. I've done this silly thing, because of a simple reason… "I'm trapped forever in this other story" and of course I'm not in the mood for the other story of mine… hahahaha… this is a story.. basically for 0% confidence girl… just be yourself guys.. and I'm sure… the right person will see you as, the prettiest girl in the world… Enjoy ;)**

** ~Chapter 1~**

"**It's me Alright"**

* * *

"Lenalee! You Good for nothing girl! Get up! Don't make me come upstairs and pour steaming water on you!"

Damn! My step mother just woken up the whole neighborhood! The F. is wrong with this woman! Maybe she's menopause or what…

"Hey! You Gay-Looking girl! Will you get down here! This bloody instance!" oh great! She's yelling louder now.

And what did she just say? Gay-Looking! Of course I know I'm ugly. But that will not make me a gay! Sometimes my step mother can be a good judge in the court, except she won't judge a case, she'd just judged an appearance!

I yawned a long and relief one. I could still hear her groaning and grunting, but who cares right? I walked lazily towards my door and opened it.

"Yes! I'm coming down. Just give me a second to change my clothes.!" I responded. Maybe it's good that I'll stay quiet and kind towards her, even if she does mean things to me.

Since it's Sunday, there's no school. Were only poor, but since I'm kind of smart, I had a scholarship on some kind of high privilege school. I'm heading towards work this day. Even if I'm a scholar, I should earn money on my own.

**Dark'serenade'princess**

"I'm going! Bye Mom! By dad!"

I waved at nothing on the door. Well I really don't expect them to waved at me and say goodbye the same as I do, they're just too busy on their selves. My original mom is dead, 2 years ago. She died because of emotional pain, my dad's been having another woman, maybe that's the reason why she died. Then my dad married another woman, which happens to be my noisy and crazy step mother today.

"now, now… on with my work" yeah, about my work? I work as a waitress on a far café from our town… why? Well the salary in this café is really big, plus I get some free foods here.

I forgot to introduce myself to you guys… My name is Lenalee Lee..

16 years of age, I had eyeglasses, long and frizzy hair, and pimples on every corner of my face… in short… I'm ugly…

I'm used to this kind of intro. In fact my life is incomplete without it.. (*u*)

Let's go back to work.. I opened the door and greeted everyone a smile and a good morning. I'm lucky to had this shop as one of my part time jobs, people in here are very friendly and nice. At least, they accept me here.

"Ohayo! Lenalee-Chan!" Miranda, my best friend greeted me. ., she's the longest friend I had in the café so I'm sure, she's my best friend.

"Same Miranda!" I greeted her back. Miranda, the cheery and clumsy waitress I used to know.

Ok… So as I said, my job here is a waitress, (*u*)b

**Dark'serenade'princess**

After a long day of work, I've finally made my day off! That's called easy money . I walked out of the Store. I'm the last to go outside as usual, I could see Miranda waving at me by a set of bench near the oak tree.

"Oi! Lenalee, aren't you weary?" Oh! My best friend is so sweet! / But, she sometimes can describe as an Over acting girl. But that just make me fall for her . eh! Joke! I'm not what you think, it just makes me closer to her.

"not at All Miranda. I better go home, I still have class tomorrow."

Miranda nodded and smiled.

"No, problem! See you on Saturday and Sunday?"

I nodded and smiled at her.

I could see her running, well even if she looked like a horror terror in some stories, she has a suitor. Is that Crow? Or something.. Oh well, better go home.

I walked slowly on the streets, of course! no boy can rape me Bwa-hahaha *Evil Laughs* that's the advantage of being ugly.

"Hey! You girl!" Yeah, like what I said, I can't get myself to rape, but I can sure be hold dapped =_="

I turned around, then I saw a drunk man? Is it just me or he is just crazy that's why he looked drunk. (~~,)

"Hey! Witch!"

"hey! Ugly!"

"Hey! Stupid!"

"Hey! Dracula!"

Oh great! Now his insulting me

"Hey! If you don't shut your stupid insults! I'll really eat you!" I tried to threatened him. But it just made me worse.

"Give me! Your Money!" he held my wrist tightly, shit! That hurts! Well he didn't stop gripping it, until some stranger pats him in the shoulder.

"hey! Old Guy! Stop playing around with the girl."

Wow! Music to my ears! And a light through my dimming eyesight. Well, his so HANDSOME! And to my great brain, his my School Mate! Lavi! The number 2 heart rob in my "great" school.

"L-Lavi…" I muttered, as he punch the man, he's knocked-dead. But that's only a joke, he just punch him, then the ugly guy fell to the ground (sleeping)

"Are you alright?" Huh? Is he referring to me? Shucks! The Second Heart Rob in Spellman Academy just, asked me if I'm fine? Ok. Your to pervert Lenalee.

"U-uhm… I'm fine… Are you?"

He looked at his watch and looked at me, disappointed.

"Uhm, sorry Miss eyeglasses. But my watch told me that it's passed 11 pm. I better get going, oh! Here" he handed me a handkerchief, I don't know what's inside my chest, but it makes my heart beats fast.

"T-Thank you…"

He smiled at me, while I'm stuck in the moment.

(Now Playing: Who says ~)

I wouldn't be anybody else~

Hey…

You mean your insecure…

Told me I wasn't good enough…

I looked at the handkerchief I'm holding… It made me smile afterwards…

~But who you are to judge..

When you're a diamond in the rough…

I'm sure you've got some things…

You like to change about yourself…

But when it comes to me~~

I wouldn't be anybody else!

Nanana~~~~

**Dark'serenade'princess**

Morning…

(now playing: "Rocketeer" author's favorite song^^)

Here we go…

Come with me…

There's a world up there that we should see..

Take my hand…

Close your eyes..

With you right here, I'm a rocketeer!

Let's fly!~

"Ugrh! What the! It's already morning!" I yawned. I stood up from my bed and head towards our bathroom.

Well as usual, I saw a monster in the mirror.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

I slapped my face and rubbed my eyes. I looked at the mirror again.

"oh! ^^ it's only me?" I laughed stupidly, I thought it was a monster! Hahahaha, still it was only me.. (=_^")Y

"Ugh! Another pimple? What the, are you reproducing while I'm asleep?" I tried to look at myself harder, well, it only makes me uglier. Better not to look at the mirror longer, it might broke to pieces.

"Hey! Lenalee! Are you going down or what!" yeah! I've heard it again. The crazy yell of my stepmother that will surely complete my day (-)b

"Yeah! Just a moment!"

After I've washed myself, and pick my little cute school uniform of Spellman's Academy Achu-chu. I went downstairs and ate with my father and my Step m.

"Hey, you better get yourself quickly. Your gonna be late." What is this! My stepmother didn't yelled at me this morning?. Have she got some drugs while I'm sleeping? Oh well, better not disturb her mood. .

I ate very fast, then I ran outside. This day is full of teasing, judging and bitterness as usual, well, I am studying in a High Class School, with rich and celebrity students.

As I arrived at the front entrance, there's some girls gasping and chatting again, about this Ultimate Prince. Yeah, Lavi is only second. And again yup, since this is "royal" school, there is always some prince and princess thingy.

"Oh my god! The Ultimate Prince is here!"

"Oh M- Girl! Look! That White and Cool hair of his! Kyyaaahh!~"

Oh well, they're gossiping about this Ultimate Prince, I've never met him before. Well there's 3 princes in this school..

THE ULTIMATE PRINCE: I don't know how he look like or what his name is…

THE ROMANTICO PRINCE: Which happens to be.. LAVI! ~Kyah! His handsome of course!

THE MYSTERIOUS PRINCE: I think, Kanda? That's his name? I think?

"Oh My! His coming this way!" did I heard it right? Did they just say that the Ultimate Prince of theirs is coming near my direction?

"Oh! Ulti—"

"Get away from me.."

Did he just said that?, man he's so creepy and arrogant! I mean saying that awful things to a girl? What the-?

My things just slipped out of my bag, god! Why is this happening, maybe I didn't notice it when I'm trying to peek who's this price guy.

"Oh! Why did you scattered?"

I kneeled next to my littered things. But to my surprise, a nice pair of imported rubber shoes is in front of me.

"What are you doing?"

"Huh! Oh nothing. I'm just picking my scattered things" I never knew who I'm talking to, coz I'm too busy picking it up. I could hear murmured between silence. Did I did something?.

"Oh. Next time don't go to crowded spaces, you're making a fool of yourself you know. Such an idiot" he murmured. Well even if it's a damn whisper I can still hear it! What's the matter with this guy! I couldn't get my senses on him pretty surely, but his annoying me.

"Look, whoever you are, I'm not making a fool of myself!"

I gazed my look upwards, but my eyes widened.

* * *

**ME: hope you Like it? I've got many inspiration while making this…**

**REVIEWS?**

**sorry if it's short for the first chapter ;3**


	2. Chapter 2: I finally meet the prince

**Me: Hi! I'm back for chapter 2, I'm so happy for the review guys! But I hope you will review more. It doesn't matter if you guys can't say good grammar or English, coz I started with that too ^^ .**

**Enjoy ;)**

** ~Chapter 2~**

"**I finally meet the Prince"**

* * *

**Dark'serenade'princess**

"Pardon me?" He asked. His face facing down, no not down. On me!

"h-huh?" Oh great! I'm trembling over here! How come a lovely creature like this be humiliated by a nasty and ugly one like me!. Oh god! My clan will be ditching me if that happens! But guess what Lenalee! It just happened!. Hwwaaahhh! (TT^TT)

"What did you just say?" He asked again.

"Oh nothing. I'm sorry" I fixed the position of my eyeglasses and stare at him absently while he passed through me.

God! I've never seen a beautiful creature like him! Man his a living God!... I mean the white and spiky hair of his, his beautiful scar on his cheek, his kissable lips. And his Gorgeous Face! Shit! Lavi's really second. /

"Oh Gosh! So pathetic." I heard a murmur behind me. Oh! I forgot, their prince just got humiliated by me! An ugly duckling in a school of swans. =_="

I picked the left things. And headed straight across them, my bangs under my eyes. I know I'm used to this, but this one's still strong. I can hear them murmuring, laughing and judging me for my appearance. That's hurts you know!

"Hey! Ragbag!"

I turned and see a cute little girl, with I supposed is a nasty attitude. I looked at her and asked.

"W-why?"

"You Humiliated our Ultimate Prince!"

She hit me on my head with a very thick encyclopedia. This girl is getting into my nerve I'm telling yah!

"Ouch! What was that for!"

"Our you blind, deaf or blind neither Deaf?" She just shuffled it? What the is she playing with me or what! Another insult of this little bitch and I'll shave her hair.

"No, please excuse me!."

I tried my best not to be angry. She's just a junior Lenalee. And you're a senior. You should be a role model, especially you're a commoner in here.

"Let her out Hannah!"

Wow! did someone just saved me? Thanks god! d(TT3TT)/

"Look! Emily! This girl is just a pathetic one!"

"She's the scholar in this school Hannah"

Ok… So I'm feeling a little out of Place? They're arguing with each other. As if I'm not here?

"Hannah, honey, leave this trash to me."

What! I thought I was saved. But some other and greater witch just want to play with me? Oh dear! Summon the great magic! Save me from these evil witch!

I was about to run when some handsome boys grabbed me by my arm. But, Ugrh! It hurts! They're not handsome at all! Erase! Erase! Erase!

"now, now. Ragbag. Where should I throw you?" she rested her chin on her index finger.

"Uh! Now I know! To the trash can! NO! Damp site of this school is much elegant!" she laughed evilly.

Now she's getting hysterical.

The boys held my arms pretty tight. Then they all throw garbage's on me. Rotten eggs, Left over milk. Rice which is… well… spoiled. And some scum! Yuck! I know I'm ugly but I'm sure scum is uglier! Eew!

They laughed at me playfully, I looked at them. My face emotionless, I'm having that phobia again… I don't know what's that called. But I'm being scared at people this instant. After they notice they don't know what else could they throw. A boy started throwing a rock, actually not a big one. But pebbles, still it hurts.

"S-stop… i-it" I murmured as tears flow out my eyes.

"Oh! Looks like our garbage is wasted.. better damp her?" The girl Emily suggested. They cheered and push me towards this school's damp site.

Well as usual, I'm damped again. By judging people, I hugged my knees as they walked and laughed away from me. Tears flowed my eyes again, I trembled badly. I hate this phobia! I'm having this, few years ago.

"Hey!" I stopped from trembling and faced my head up. My eyes widened as I saw Lavi in front of me. His smiling and waving his hands.

I continued staring at him. He waved his hand again and offered it

"Here, take my hand. Look at you. Your wounded, because of that Allen's Fans."

Who's Allen? Is he the prince from before.

"T-thank y-y-you…" I said, while his helping me stand up. My knees feel wobbly, I almost fell, but he still helped me.

"Come with me. But can you still carry yourself?" He asked happily.

I knew him for almost a year, but this is the first time he notice me. He's always cheery, one smile of his makes me smile too. (_)

"I think so?" I pursue my legs to walked, even if it's hurt. man! That can be a pain in the ass. Throwing multiple pebbles on you, should knock you dead. I'm still lucky.

"Great!" He dragged me to his car, it's not really hard walking fast coz his car is only a few meters from us.

"W-w-wait where are we going?" I asked him. He just smiled at me his back saying 'don't ask'

He opened the door next to the passenger's seat and I sat there. I leave a long sigh and wrinkled my fingers.

"You okay?" he asked me as he tuck his seatbelt.

I nodded weakly, my trauma is starting to fade now, I'm not sure, but I feel it faster this time.

"We're going to my house. I need you to make up. Ok?"

I looked at him puzzled. If I may have the energy I lost. I'll punch him in the face.

"What!"

He laughed as he drove outside the school.

**Dark'serenade'princess**

**Allen's POV**

"hey, Allen. I notice your tone a while ago with that ugly girl"

"Oh? Nah! It's nothing. She's just ugly that's why" I managed to reply, I'm busy playing my PSP that time. Were in the room of the 3 princes, it's weird coz the playboy Lavi isn't here.

"Are you falling for her?" What! Why am I stuck with this stupid Kanda. Tsk!. Falling in love with that ugly girl! No way! Did he take drugs or what.

"Don't underestimate my taste on girls Kanda. I don't like her, she's ugly that's why"

Kanda looked at me slyly.

"Hmm. Never heard of that before. You know Bean sprout, she's not that ugly, I supposed when her pimples and glasses are out of the way, she'd standout" What is this idiot saying anyway? Is he in the right mind now?

"I don't care." Yeah I'm pissed, better go out and have some fresh air.

'_that ugly girl? Psh! In her dreams.'_

**End of Allen's POV**

**Dark'serenade'princess**

"ouch!" I stammered. Gosh! When a hot and cute boy like Lavi is curing your wound, I'm sure you'd stare at him causing him to melt.

"Oh! Sorry MS. Eye Glasses!"

Wait-! He remembered me! ayah! Oh yeah, I'm making a fool of myself now =_="

"Uhm, Lenalee. Lenalee is my name" I said, I guess he'd change his nickname on me with that.

"Oh. Don't worry Leggy."

What's with Leggy?

"Uhm.. What's Leggy by the way?" I asked. I guess that's Lenalee with Eye Glasses stuff. Gosh! That's so corny. But why can't he call me honey anyway! Hahahaha

"Lenalee + Eye + Glasses= Leggy"

Oh, I just nodded and smiled softly. This day might be harsh, but I'm sure, this guy can cure it / I guess his the only I can grab on to in this cold, cold world…

(now playing: Only hope…

There's a song that's inside…

From my soul…

It's the one that I tried…

To ride over and over again…

"You know what Leggy?" HE asked suddenly out of the blue moon.

"what?" I asked him.

"You're really pretty. But I'm wondering why are they treating you like this…"

I could feel some butterfly in my stomach. And the hell… am I blushing?

"Huh?"

"I said you're really pretty. Your just too shy to show it."

I laughed and held my stomach, now I'm looking like a jerk in front of him. but no backing up, I've already done it.

"Why?" he asked me, his face puzzled, what a big beautiful buffoon!

"you're the one who need eye glasses! You must have describe me wrong! I'm completely ugly you know!"

He looked seriously, man! That made me stop laughing.

"Leggy, I'm serious you are really pretty. Your just 0000% confident."

I looked at him, my mouth refusing to move. He moved closer to me and smiled.

"I'm telling you. If you just gain self confidence even a little bit, you might be the prettiest girl in our school."

Ok… This is harsh, I mean a heart rob like Lavi is saying things to me!

"U-uhm… Lavi-sama…"

"Call me Lavi…"

Gosh! Why did God create a beautiful creature like this! He's such a Casanova! /

"Uhm… Lenalee can you give me a favor?" My dream just broke when Lavi interrupted!

"What is it?" I replied using my best tone, well that's for him to be impressed. -

"Will you help me, on your classmate?"

Shit! My heart broke! But it's ok… I guess, I don't feel any love towards him anyway. His just a crush you know!

"Classmate? Which of them?"

"Roufa…"

"You must have heard wrong Lavi…" I immediately alert him… well to be honest, Roufa is on the other section… =_=" Lavi is sometimes out of mind…

Lavi looked at me puzzled after the awkward silence between us. He laughed out loud… ok? So what was that?

Well even if his that abnormal! Hahahaha I still love to be one of his friends… I guess with that relation I think, I can still make him smile..

/3 from this to this 3

* * *

**ME: THANKS! SEE YOU ON MY NEXT CHAPPIE! MUAH!**


	3. Chapter 3: Menopausal!

**Me: Yay! Super Lavi to the way!... Now, now… You Allen! Your such a snob! In tagalog "Sungit" hahahaha but, I know his going to like her soon! Oh! I love sarcasm! /**

**Lenalee: are you done with your other story? **

**Me: well, I think so?**

**Lenalee: -_-" **

**Me: oh well! Enjoy with my Chap 3! Ciao! Sayonara!**

**Enjoy!**

** ~Chapter 3~**

"**You!?"**

* * *

**Dark'serenade'princess**

(now playing: Plain T's 1234)

~There's only 1 thing…

2 do…

3 words…

4 you…

(I love you) I love you…~

~there's only 1 way

2 say

Those 3 words

That's what I'll do…

( I love you) I love you…~

"Kyah! Not again! I'm late again!" yeah get the heck of it guys! I'm always late! That's me Lenalee Lee of Spellman academy! The commoner and the ugly duckling of the campus! Wahahaha!

I ran outside. Well at times like this… I never had the chance to look at the mirror, that's why they always teased me "Sadako" or "Witch Girl"… nice nicknames neh? Hehehehe

I look at my watch, my eyes widened when I saw the time 8:31 am!? Sh*t! I'm almost an hour late!..

"Hey! Leggy! Hop in! I'll drive you to school!"

I turned to see whose this idiot calling but.. WOW! That's not an idiot! That's a model!

"Lavi! What are you doing!?" I asked him. well he parked his car in my path way to hell. I mean school!

"I said hop in! You better made yourself at home coz I'm your friend."

Did you hear that?! He called me his 'friend'! oh right I'm getting too creepy in here. But why not coconut? (Filipino terms, they add some rhyming words in their statement when they are in the mood ^^)

"Ok!" I quickly went inside of the car of my dearest crush Lavi / yeah Lenalee you pervert! Hahahaha

After maybe 5 minutes we're in school. As usual since Lavi is the Romantico Prince in Spellman Academy, some nasty and pervert girls are screaming on the gate. Psh! Really troublesome.

"Hey Lavi. I think I won't be able to pass by those girls.."

He smiled at me. Oh god Oh God! That smile will make me melt!

"It's ok! You can enter in the back of the school" ok.. so when did our school have an entrance in the back?

Well since I'm a jerk I obeyed him, well there is an entrance =_=" never know his saying the truth hehehehe xD

"Now… I think I might used this entrance pretty often…"

"Hey! Who are you and why are entering my private entrance?"

I look around and turn my look on … O_O

"You!?" we said in unison.

Oh my… the menopausal prince- I mean the Ultimate Prince!

"No one told me this is yours!" I replied, yeah. I don't have any manners towards him! xP his such a snob anyway!

"Watch who you're talking, ugly!"

Ouch… ;( that hurts… but no way! He has no right to tell me that!

"Excuse me? but who do you think you are too anyway? Is this school you're property? I think it isn't am I right?"

That shuts him up. Psh! Such a coward.

"S-So!? I'm the ultimate prince in this school! Meaning I have access in some of the properties here! And this entrance is only mine!"

Ok this bitch is going to die! He sound like my Step mother! No his far way more menopausal!

"Then eat this whole school! Even if you're a prince or what! You should have manners! Gosh! You sound like you're a lame old chicken whose butt is in the fox mouth!"

"what do you think you're so pretty confident about?!"

"You!? Why do you think you sound like a girl!"

Yeah, call me anti-Prince fan. But this guy is so! Girl like! My god! I want to wring is slimy neck! Ugrh!

"I don't want to argue with you anymore!"

"Fine with me… Menopausal.."

"what did you say?!"

"nothing your highness!"

With that I "still" entered the gate.. Whahahaha! Call me evil, but I want to enter it, so I run as fast as I can away from that Usui Takumi attitude boy… no not Usui Takumi… Grim ripper is better. .

**Dark'serenade'princess**

"Miss Lee… will you arrange some papers in the stock room on the way home? I can't handle it that much so I'm asking you…"

Yay! If it's miss Claude whose speaking I'll obey it . she's my fave teach and also the girly-girly teenager mannered teacher. So she has a soft spot in my heart .

"Sure ma'am! I'll do it right away!"

After our class, I went straight to the Stock Room. I love that room coz it's peaceful, also the smell of rotten book is so good to my nose. Call me weird but I really loved the smell of it .

"Ok… Class 2-3 you go here…"

I really loved arranging list of names in our batch… well to say that it's a past time, it's also my favorite Mind adjuster.. yes I'm memorizing each name of it.. that's why I have a sharp memory.. I almost memorized the name of our whole batch.

"ZZZZzzzzzzz"

"huh?"

"ZZZZzzzzzzz"

Is it just me or there's someone snoring?.. Great! It's past 6 in the afternoon. So I guess that's just my image-..

"ZZZZzzzzzzz"

*shivers*

"is someone in here?" I asked. Although I'm scared.

_*Click!*_

Huh!? The lights turned off. Ok this isn't funny anymore! I'm going to die in here!

"H-Hey? W-w-whose… T-there?"

I step backward. Until some hands grab my shoulder…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

I only stopped screaming when I notice the person who rudely grab my shoulder! And of all people why is it that this person is The menopausal Prince! Oh destiny! Are You playing with me? did you over dose yourself with muriatic Acid last night?

"You!?" oh! On with the 'you' unison speak whatever-ever!

"Why isn't it the Ugly Duckling?!"

"Look! I don't know why you're here but at least… GIVE ME SOME CRAP TIME TO BE ALONE!" yah.. I yelled at him, well the only way to stop insulting me of course.

"Whoa! Cool off will yah!? You're getting yourself uglier"

Wow! His really helping me! Very Good Allen Walker! Very CONSIDERATE OF YOU!

"I know I'm ugly! But please stop messing around with me!"

"Geesh, why are you so mad at me anyway?"

I Looked away and walked towards my work. By the way, the lights are off.

"You're gonna continue?"

Oh! Now his asking me? what's with this Guy anyway!? His so bipolar and moody! ß wait I think it's the same? Or maybe I'm the one being Bipolar?

"So see-saw ( this time Filipino adding term which can be mad. It's full of emotions!)

You don't care about me anyway! Why don't you just get lost!" Aw! I'm so cold towards him, but who cares!? His such a snot of my life! Can't he just shoo away?

"Look, you already had large glasses, then you'd read when it's dim in here?" he said… CONCERNLY? I'm sure I heard a softness in his words! Wow the Meno-… I mean the Ultimate Menopausal Prince is CONCERN!? Whahahaha it's the end of the world.

"Then why don't you open the lights?" I asked him, my tone on its usual tone now.

"You're the one who said it, then why don't you do it?"

THIS GUY IS SO! ******************************************************************

ONE MORE STUPID GESTURE OF HIS! Then I'll make sure that the sun won't shone on him tomorrow his DEAD MEAT!

I gathered all my energy to stand up and walked towards the switch.

*Click!*

*Click!*

*Click!*

*it continued for 100x*

"Hey! Are you going to open it or what!?" he asked behind me, I just continued to click it, but I just got annoyed! Because the lights won't open! Now what was that!?

"What the-!? Why won't the lights open?"

"You broke it!"

I looked at him with evil eyes and glare at him evilly.

"you! You're the one who turned it off right!? Then you're the one who broke it! Not me!"

"Wait! I'm not the one who turned it off! I thought you turned it off!?" is he blaming me? his the one sleeping and snoring, then he's blaming me!? huh!

I was about to walked away from him, when I knocked a pile of books in the floor, which cause me to fell and crash my eyeglasses! Now even worst! Yeah I can see clearly, but my eyes are very sensitive that it needs glasses to protect it.

I could feel a pair of hands grab my arms and pulled me away from the floor.

"here, I told you to be careful"

His lying! He never told me to be careful… Right!? Sometimes the author of this story is really stupid.. =_=" (why is it that it is always me!? *-* well, well)

But! Wait a minute… his voice sounded sincere…

*Heart Beats Faster*

* * *

**ME: Bye Bye Chappie 3!**

**Hello chapter 4! Sorry guys if I updated so long… actually next week is our periodical examination… and since I'm only 13, I need to maintain my golden grades! Wahahahah but as soon as my exam has finished and I had well nice grades… I'll update normally! Please understand me! .**

**Thanks! And review!**


End file.
